A Frozen Fairy Tail
by Snavej
Summary: Royalty from a far off land is visiting Magnolia, but what will happen when the Queen of Arendelle meets the rowdy guild of Fairy Tail?


~ In the Magnolia's Mayor's office ~

"Mayor, she will be here in two days, we need to make preparations." The Mayor's Personal Assistant, Sakura, said urgently. "Royalty expects big things!"

"I know, I know!" The Mayor replied worriedly. "How much does Fairy Tail owe the town currently?"

"Just for the destruction of the bakery and the surrounding houses, but you can't possibly be thinking of letting them get involved?"

"Why not? They have done parades before. The Queen is an ice mage or so I have heard it rumoured. Why not use our own mages to put on a good display?" The Mayor suggested. "I'll do a deal with Makarov, he puts our guest up for the two days she's here and if she has had a good time, I'll wipe Fairy Tail's debt clean."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"That is going to end badly."

"But we have no time for anything else." The Mayor sighed. "Only mages will work quickly enough."

~A few hours later in Fairy Tail's Guildhall ~

"Listen up brats!" Master Makarov yelled over the general hubbub. Silence fell and everyone looked up to see the Master standing on the second floor, overlooking them. "The guild has been asked to put on a parade in order to welcome visiting royalty. We have less than two days to prepare and I am putting Mirajane in charge of operations. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Elfman and Levy, might I have a word?"

The requested people trooped up to the Master's office and Levy, who was last in, shut the door.

"What is it Master?" Erza asked.

"I want you and Elfman to escort the Queen from Fiore's borders to the guild. Levy, I would like you to arrange some rooms in Fairy Hills for the Queen and two of her personnel. Gray, likewise in Tail Hills for four. Lucy, while our guest is with us, I would like you to be her guide."

"Why me?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"You were brought up in high society, and I am hoping you can still act like a young lady and not a hooligan." Makarov replied.

"Who is this Queen? And why is she coming here?" Erza asked.

"She was recently crowned Queen of Arendelle and is now touring the countries she has positive relations with, Fiore is such a country." The Master told them. "It's rumoured she's a powerful ice mage, but these are only rumours."

All eyes turned to Gray, but he gave no response.

"Let's go then!" Erza said to Elfman and they departed. Lucy and Levy followed, excitedly talking about the royal visit with Gray in their wake, only to be jumped on by a very over-excited Natsu.

"Oi! Natsu!" Lucy complained in a heap on the floor.

"What did Gramps want with just you guys huh?" Natsu asked. "Erza wouldn't tell me!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled, zooming over their heads.

"I'm in charge of looking after our guest." Lucy said as she helped Levy to her feet. "Gray and Levy are sorting out the accommodation. Erza and Elfman are escorting her here."

"Why aren't I escorting her?" Natsu complained. "I'd be the best at protecting her."

"Yeah, and destroy half the country while you're at it flame-brain." Gray muttered.

"Shut it ice princess." Natsu retorted and began squaring up to Gray.

"Talking of ice, Master said it's rumoured she's an ice mage herself." Levy said, interjecting herself between the two young men.

"Eugh, ice is lame." Natsu muttered. "I'm gonna go practice for the parade." And he slouched off with Happy racing after him.

~ Two days later ~

Lucy found herself dressed in her prettiest dress and waiting out the front of the guild, where a viewing platform had been built by Laki and decorated by Mira. The Queen was due to arrive any minute and Lucy knew that just round the next street the parade was waiting to take off.

A rattling sound of a carriage was heard in the distance, Lucy looked round and could see Erza's red hair and Elfman's hunking body walking either side of an ornate horse drawn carriage.

"This is it." Lucy mumbled to herself as the procession drew closer. People were lining the streets waiting and watching.

"Are you Lucy?" A voice said behind Lucy, and she spun around to see the Mayor.

"Yes I am." Lucy replied, curtsying.

"Excellent, I really appreciate this you know; I am alright joining you here aren't I?"

"Of course." Lucy smiled, indicating the extra chair they had put out for the Mayor.

"Wonderful." The Mayor smiled back. "You know, when you lot aren't destroying things, you are a great bunch." He added. Lucy laughed in spite of herself.

Eventually, the carriage drew up beside the guild and a balding man opened the door, folded down the steps and helped the Queen out. Lucy barely contained a gasp. The Queen was not what she had expected at all. A tall white-blonde woman with beautiful blue eyes made her way towards the platform where Lucy and the Mayor waited. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that looked like it was made of thousands of glittering pieces of ice crystal. There was a long split up one side so a length of her leg could be seen and her hair was braided loosely.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The balding man declared loudly.

"Elfman, take the carriage to the dorms." Erza said and followed behind the Queen.

"Did he say Erza?" Lucy frowned and muttered to the Mayor.

"No, Elsa, not Erza." He replied softly, trying to indicate the difference. Then, as the Queen reached the platform, he grasped hands with her and introduced her to Lucy. "I am Mayor of this town and this is Lucy Heartfilia, who will be your guide for the duration of your stay."

"Queen." Lucy curtsied and bowed her head.

"Please call me Elsa." The Queen replied quickly with a smile. "I still haven't gotten used to being called Queen."

"Of course." Lucy smiled. "Come, the parade will be starting any moment."

"Lucy, please tell me Freed protected this platform with runes?" Erza asked quietly.

"Of course he did, if there is any destruction occurring, it will be everywhere but this platform." Lucy replied, then saw the Queen staring at her with a frown. "Nothing to worry about!" Lucy added quickly.

But before any more could be said on the subject, the parade began. Wendy was leading the procession, using her Dragon Slayer magic to spread confetti everywhere. The exceeds were helping her by carrying bags of more confetti.

The Queen immediately started asking Lucy questions about the different types of magic that were being displayed as the procession continued. Lucy, with Erza's help, tried her best to explain.

Night was just started to fall as the procession came to an finale consisted of Gajeel and Levy sending blasts of iron fillings and brightly coloured powers into the air, before Natsu set fire to them. This resulted in beautiful fireworks that left everyone 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing.

"Who is that pink haired man?" Elsa asked Lucy.

"Natsu Dragneel. Why?"

"You have feelings for him." She stated, a slight smirk adorning her lips.

"What? No!" Lucy spluttered. "Don't be- "

"My sister has the same look in her eyes when she looks at the man she loves. Why do you deny it?"

"He's my best friend, it'd be inappropriate." Lucy was blushing furiously and very grateful that Erza was too caught up in what was going on to realise what the Queen had said.

"What was the name of the ice mage?" The Queen asked, realising Lucy's embarrassment and hastily changing the subject.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Why must he speak every time he uses his magic? He always announces what he's doing? So to a lot of your mages." The Queen asked. "Isn't it a disadvantage when fighting? I heard your guild ends up in a lot of fights."

"I think he'd be best at explaining his Ice-maker magic to you." Lucy said. "Perhaps you could talk to him before dinner. I know he can just cover things with ice without saying things, but he's always yelled things otherwise…" Lucy trailed off thoughtfully. "Though if you do want to talk to him, beware of Juvia."

"Who is Juvia?"

"Do you remember the water mage, the blue haired woman who was near him?"

"Yes?"

"That's Juvia and she, um, is _slightly_ obsessed with him and might possibly accuse you of trying to steal him from her, despite the fact that he isn't really hers. She does it to me a lot. Oh and she speaks in third person, no idea why, just go with it." Lucy advised. The Queen laughed and then turned back to the last flashes of fire.

"I am to take my leave of you now." The Mayor announced. "I shall leave you in Lucy's care, please enjoy your day tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mayor." The Queen said and the Mayor departed.

"Come, we'll head into the guild, dinner won't be long. I'm afraid it's no grand banquet or anything, but Mira's cooking is fantastic." Lucy said, leading the way. Erza followed behind them, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"You really don't have to protect me." The Queen said. "I can protect myself."

"Is it true?" Lucy burst out. "That you are an ice mage also?"

"Yes, though my abilities seem to work differently to Gray's magic."

"Don't tell Natsu that, he'll want to fight you."

"Fight me?" The Queen laughed. "He'd probably lose."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Erza replied. "He's very stubborn about winning."

"I once froze my entire kingdom; I think I could handle one Dragon Slayer." The Queen said, looking embarrassed and slightly amused. Lucy laughed at the idea and then held the guild door open. The guildhall had been cleaned so it was spotless. Lucy thought it was rather unnatural and wondered how long it would be before someone – Natsu – started a fight.

"Please take a seat. Everyone will be back soon and then we'll all eat."

"So is all his magic static? Gray's that is?" The Queen asked as she took a seat.

"Yes, he specialises in static ice. However, a fellow student of his specialises in moving ice." Erza said. "Lyon can make ice bears, ice apes and so on and they all move like living creatures."

"Are they truly alive?"

"I think they are more like ice puppets." Erza replied.

"Hmm." The Queen hummed, looking around the guild. Before anything else could be said, the rest of the guild members burst through the door.

"Oi! Gray!" Erza yelled.

"What?"

"Come here." Erza replied. "Explain to the Queen how your magic works."

Gray complied, taking the seat next to Erza's. Sure enough, Juvia could be seen peering around a pillar with a scowl on her face.

"Please, call me Elsa." The Queen repeated to the group at large. "Juvia, would you join us?"

Gray looked at the Queen as if she was slightly crazy, but Juvia came over; wide eyed and suspicious.

"Why did you ask Juvia to join you and Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"So I can reassure you I have no interest in this man other than what he can tell me about his magic."

Juvia narrowed her eyes at the Queen, and then sat down beside Gray.

"What do you want to know about it?" Gray said, leaning back in his chair.

"Everything!" The Queen smiled and so Gray began telling her everything he knew.

Meanwhile, Lucy approached Natsu and Happy, who were both staring unashamedly at the Queen.

"So is she an ice mage?" He asked, scowling.

"Yeah, but no fighting and I want you on your best behaviour while she is here." Lucy said in a mothering tone. "Or I am sure Erza will have something to say about it. No fighting." Lucy repeated with a bemused expression at Natsu's obvious disgust.

Natsu pulled a face and then pulled up a seat. Lucy laughed and returned to her own seat.

Half an hour later, the food was served and everyone was deadly silent. The occasional whisper was heard, but on pain of death from Erza, everyone was 'behaving'.

"Why is no one talking?" The Queen whispered to Lucy. "I've had stuffy dinners with noblemen that had been louder than this. I was expecting more noise after the parade…"

"Erza threatened to kill anyone who misbehaved. This lot aren't great at that, so I think they are going for the 'if they don't do anything, they can't do anything wrong' approach."

"I really don't want everyone to act like this on my behalf, it makes me nervous. And if I get nervous things I end up freezing things. How can I provoke them to act normally?"

Lucy turned to stare at the Queen.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" The Queen whispered with a giggle.

"Freeze Natsu's food then." Lucy said as she supressed a laugh. She watched as the Queen subtly flicked a finger at Natsu's food and it froze into a miniature ice sculpture. Natsu immediately spun around to look at Gray and glared at him, then spotted Lucy watching and growled, turning back to his own food. He melted it with a handful of fire and began eating again. The Queen repeated the freezing motion. Lucy was impressed at her control. This time Natsu stood up and launched himself at Gray, who seemed completely oblivious to the goings-on until Natsu landed a punch.

"Damn it droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled. "I was trying not to have to punch your ugly face!"

"What the hell are you doing flame-brain!" Gray yelled back, pulling his shirt off and beginning to grapple with Natsu. Everyone else had turned to watch, but at a giggle from the Queen, the tension broke and suddenly everyone was laughing and joining in the ruckus. Lucy spotted Cana sneaking off to find some alcohol. Erza hung her head in her hands.

"Well they lasted at least ten minutes." She muttered, oblivious to the Queen's actions and continued eating her strawberry cake.

The Queen however, was giggling and seemed rather amused by the ensuing riot.

"This is more like what I was expecting!"

"Feel free to join in." Lucy said, laughing at her reaction. The Queen was only a few years older than she was; so it was not completely unexpected that she would enjoy such frivolity.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone!" She mumbled.

"Seriously don't worry about it. Natsu is pretty much indestructible due to sheer stubbornness. Apart from his motion sickness of course." Lucy replied.

"Why don't you join in?" The Queen asked.

"I am a celestial spirit mage, so I would summon a celestial spirit and they would do it for me, just it doesn't seem right to call them out for something other than a serious battle." Lucy explained.

"So they are living?"

"In a way I guess, they can make their own decisions that's for sure. Loke turns up of his own accord quite a lot."

Before anything else could said, a bundle of limbs came hurtling towards the three of them. The Queen reacted instinctively and an ice barrier formed over her, Lucy and Erza. Gray and Natsu hit the ice and slid down it straight into the back of Levy and Gajeel's chairs.

Gajeel stood up straight away and turned to join in the squabble, but Levy caught his elbow.

"What is it shrimp?" He growled.

"Solid script iron!" Levy produced a small lump of iron and handed it to him. He grinned, munched it down and jumped into the fight. Sighing, Levy picked up her food and joined the other girls.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The Queen asked. Levy turned scarlet.

"No!" She hurriedly corrected. "Not at all."

"What is it with you girls and not admitting you like these men?" The Queen asked.

"Erza is the worst!" Lucy burst out.

"How?" Erza countered. "He has a fiancé!"

"We all know that's rubbish." Lucy said rolling her eyes, and then turned back to the Queen. "During the Grand Magic Games, she ended up on the Love Slide with Jellal and her bikini happened to unravel."

"Accidents happen." Erza said as she turned as red as her hair.

"And so she ended up basically naked and then didn't ex-quip…" Lucy teased. "Why was that?"

"I was flustered."

"Or enjoying it." Levy joined in. The Queen was laughing again.

"I should stop them fighting." Erza said suddenly, trying to change the subject.

"It's okay, I'll do it." The Queen said, and she turned her left hand palm up and flicked her fingers outwards. The protective ice melted. She then flicked her hand at the brawl and Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel and Romeo were thrown outwards, spread out along the wall, each pinned to it with what looked like a giant ice staple.

"Oi! That's cheating ice princess!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

The Queen stood up and everyone fell silent.

"I think you'll find its Ice Queen." She said, deadly serious. Natsu went pale, then recovered.

"Fight me!" He grinned. Lucy hung her head in her hands.

"Tomorrow I will, if you do one favour for me." The Queen said, smiling. "Perhaps it would be best if we depart for the evening." She added to the others as she let the men down from the walls.

Natsu came running over, the fire still dancing in his eyes.

"What favour?" He asked eagerly.

The Queen leaned over and whispered in his ear. Lucy watched as he blushed and his eyes widened. Then he grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the guild.

"Oi! Natsu!" She squealed.

"Queenie said I had to escort you home." He said gruffly.

"You don't have to drag me!" Lucy protested and Natsu slowed, but did not let go of her hand. "Why were you blushing?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were." She replied stubbornly.

But Natsu did not respond. So they walked in silence to Lucy's house, Lucy pointedly glaring at Natsu the entire time.

When they were stood outside Lucy's place, Natsu turned to face Lucy.

"Thank you for walking me home." Lucy said, still frowning. Natsu responded by pecking Lucy on the lips.

"There I did it." He said, now grinning.

"What was that for?!" Lucy half yelled.

"Queenie said that you liked me more than just friends and that if I liked you back I should give you a kiss goodnight." Natsu said bashfully.

"Queen Elsa should keep her mouth shut." Lucy muttered darkly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be!" Lucy said quickly. "I wasn't complaining at you." Natsu grinned again.

"Gray's gonna be so jealous." He said happily.

"Why?" Lucy frowned.

"I got a girlfriend before him."

"Who said I was your girlfriend?"

"Don't you want to be?" Natsu frowned again, girls were confusing.

"Well yes but…"

"Then it's sorted then." He grinned childishly and pecked her on the lips again. "See you in the morning!"

Sighing, Lucy went up to bed.

~ The next morning at the guild ~

The news of Lucy and Natsu's kiss had spread like wildfire, so when Lucy arrived, she was inundated with requests of exactly how it happened. Levy in particular was asking for all the details.

Natsu, on the other hand, was eating fervently, readying himself for the battle.

The Queen had just finished eating and was complimenting Mira on her cooking when Lucy joined her. The Queen smirked at her and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Heard you had a nice evening?" The Queen prompted.

"Humph."

"I was wondering if you'd like to assist me in the battle today." She added a moment later, still amused by Lucy's scowl.

"How?"

"Well I was thinking of making it two on two. Natsu and Gray versus us, but to make it fair on them and your spirits, you can't use your keys." The Queen said.

"You do realise how powerful they are right?"

"I think you underestimate me." The Queen replied mischievously.

Half an hour later, in a clearing a little way out of Magnolia, stood most of the guild. In the centre of the group of people was a clearing. Gray had agreed to fight the Queen too, after a scrap with Natsu about how they would never work together.

The Queen was standing, looking resplendent in her dress with Lucy by her side. Opposite them were Natsu and Gray, who was pulling his shirt off.

"I think you'll need this." The Queen said to Natsu, and she swirled her finger to create a bucket made of ice. He caught it and appeared nonplussed.

"Why?"

"You'll see, shall we begin?"

"Yes!" Cried the Master. "Begin."

The Queen jumped into action; flicking her hand at Natsu. Nothing happened to him, but a giant spikey creature made of snow and ice grew upwards from the ground.

"Marshmallow! Capture Natsu and walk around with him!" The Queen cried and Marshmallow grabbed Natsu, who immediately began heaving due to motion sickness.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray yelled, producing spears of ice towards the two women. But the Queen was quicker and had created an ice shield that caught the ice weapons before she swept it to the side.

"Who told her about my motion sickness?" Natsu blurted out between retches.

"Lucy did!" The Queen replied, smirking. Lucy had the grace to look guilty. Gray was preparing to attack again, but the Queen produced a sheet of ice behind him.

"Lucy you're the worst girlfriend ever." Natsu complained. Lucy could see he was trying – and failing – to use his fire magic to melt the giant snowman.

"What?" Gray turned to look at the ice behind him, as if expecting it to attack. The Queen used his pause to attack again, this time pinning him to the sheet with yet more ice so that his arms and legs were spread out.

"If you can't put your hands together, you can't create your magic properly." The Queen said. Gray was struggling against his bonds.

"Why won't it break?!" He growled as he strained to crack the ice.

"Good luck with that." The Queen said, grinning.

"Natsu, stop being so lame!" Gray yelled.

"I don't think so." The Queen laughed and she walked forward, hit a nerve sharply on the side of Gray's neck and he passed out. "Marshmallow, let him down." She added resignedly. The giant creature obeyed. "Here is where you become useful Lucy."

Lucy, who until that point had felt rather useless, stepped forward and pulled her whip into her hand. She would not use her spirits for a fight like this.

Natsu regained his composure and snickered at Gray.

"And he called me lame."

"You're only okay because she let you down." Lucy pointed out and Natsu glared at her. "And why am I needed now?" She added to the Queen. "You seemed to be doing just fine by yourself."

"Because he won't hurt you."

"I am not a human shield!" Lucy squealed indignantly.

"Quit nattering. Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu began the attack. The Queen instantly created an ice shield in front of them.

"Why didn't you just knock him out when Marshmallow had him?!" Lucy asked desperately.

"I didn't think that was very sporting. I won't be the monster people expect me to be." The Queen replied. Lucy did not understand the bit about the monster, but guessed it had something to do with her past and now wasn't the time to ask.

Natsu took advantage of the distraction and flew towards the pair of women with his flaming fists raised. He was within millimetres of landing a punch on the Queen when she reacted, sending him shooting away with bolts of ice.

With a stamp of her foot, the floor turned to ice and spread outwards into the crowd and surrounding forest. Lucy noticed the Queen was breathing more quickly now, as if panicked. Great shards of ice rose out of the ground to grow taller than any of the surrounding trees.

The watching crowd backed away slightly. Natsu came striding back towards the women, his entire body aflame, yet it did not seem quite enough to melt the ice pillars.

"Lucy what is his magic's weakness?"

"There isn't one. You have to wait for him to run out of energy or be Gildarts. He's the only one who's frightened him into stopping." Lucy replied, sounding worried. "Seriously I think taking advantage of the motion sickness was your best plan."

"Erza can beat him, then so can I." The Queen said defiantly, creating another ice shield as Natsu prepared to attack again.

"Stop creating shields it's boring!" Natsu complained.

"Lucy get back." The Queen said forcefully.

"I won't leave you!"

"Fine." The Queen flicked her fingers at Lucy's feet and a new tower forced its way out of the ground with Lucy on top of it. "I'll move you myself."

Turning towards Natsu she flicked her fingers yet again and more ice bolts appeared. They flew towards Natsu who batted them away. The Queen repeated the motion again and again as Natsu advanced towards her. When he was only metres away, a storm of ice and snow began swirling around the Queen.

It became stronger and faster and any attempt Natsu made to attack was fruitless. When it seemed as if the storm could go no faster every element of the spiralling mass of snow and ice was sucked inwards towards the Queen. There was a moment of complete calm, but before Natsu could attack, a force that was impossibly fast exploded out of the Queen towards him. The impact of ice hit every part of his body except his head and the point directly above his heart.

For a whole second, it looked like the attack had had no effect. Then Natsu crumpled to the ground, his hair was turning white and he was shivering.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried from atop her pillar.

The Queen created a slide from Lucy's tower down to Natsu's quivering body.

"I think Queen Elsa and Lucy is the winner." The Master declared.

"He needs medical attention; fire and warm hugs." The Queen said, sounding as if she wasn't completely there. Lucy grabbed Natsu and hugged him close to her.

"Romeo! Fire!" She yelled and the boy responded.

"Lucy…" Natsu groaned. "It's so cold…"

"Here!" Romeo started producing fire and forcing it into Natsu's mouth.

"What did you do to him?!" Lucy yelled at the Queen.

"He will live; I did not hit his head or his heart. If I had hit his heart he would have turned to ice." She replied.

The Queen lifted her arms and the ice towers, floor and the set up holding Gray began to melt and then vanished. Juvia ran to Gray and embraced him as Lucy was Natsu.

The fire was doing Natsu good; his hair was slowing returning to its usual pink colour.

"Perhaps we ought to return to the guild…" The Master said as Natsu finally stood up, almost back to normal.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have used such magic." The Queen said solemnly to Natsu.

"Where did you learn that? Gray can't do that!" He asked enthusiastically.

"Um, by accident. I did it to my sister and she turned to ice." The Queen replied, taken aback by Natsu's lack of hostility.

"That's awesome! You should fight Gildarts."

"Are you not angry?"

"Why would I be? I wouldn't ask for a fight if I was going to be a sore loser."

And together, they all walked back to the guild.

~Later that night at the guild~

A large party had been thrown in honour of the Queen's visit. The stages area held performances from Mirajane and unfortuneatly, Gajeel.

Everyone else was drinking, or in some cases brawling, when the Queen got up after Gajeel had thankfully finished.

"May I too perform?"

"Of course!" Mirajane said kindly. The Queen smiled, moved to the centre of the stage and began to sing.

"The snow has started to fall, and erases all footsteps  
As I'm all alone in this pure-white world  
The wind whispers to my heart,  
I can't stay like this

Confusion, hurt  
Unable to open up to anyone,  
I'd troubled and worried  
Let's stop that already

I'll show you how I truly am  
I'll become my true self  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Let the wind blow  
I'm not the least bit cold

All of the worries I had  
seems like a lie  
After all, I'm now free,  
I can do anything

How far can I go?  
I want to test myself  
That's right, I'm going to change

As I truly am, I'll ride the wind into the sky,  
As I truly am, I'll try taking flight  
I won't shed tears ever again

I envelop the earth in cold  
and draw my feelings soaring high up into the sky  
Like the crystallization of icy flowers blooming,  
I want to shine; I've already decided

I'm fine as I am  
I'll come to like myself  
I'm fine as I am  
I believe so myself  
As I bask in the light,  
I'll begin walking  
I'm not the least bit cold!"

"Who knew she could sing like that?!" Lucy said to Levy as they applauded the end of the song.

"I certainly didn't. This woman just keeps surprising me!"

As the applause died down, Gray entered the guild.

"The Ink Rink is ready." He shouted and everyone surged towards the open doors where he had constructed a large ice rink.

"Juvia?" The Queen called out, and the water mage turned.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word?"

Juvia fell behind the rest of the crowd and waited for the Queen to join her.

"Love will thaw." The Queen said once they were alone. "Gray is like an icicle but keep loving him and he will melt."

"Juvia will always love Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out.

"I have seen the doubt in your eyes." The Queen said quietly. "The doubt that he will never love you back. But something has caused him to lock his heart away. It will take time and it won't be easy. But keeping loving him."

"Juvia will."

"Because he does care for you, even if he won't admit it!"

"You think so?" Juvia asked, slightly shocked.

But before the Queen could answer, Gray re-entered the guild.

"Eh? Juvia? I thought you wanted to ice skate." He said indifferently. Juvia turned to the Queen and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." She whispered before running after Gray.

The Queen smiled and followed at a slower pace. When outside, she shot her hand into the air and it began to snow despite it being the middle of summer. Children from running out of houses and started playing in the snow. The members of the guild were either ice skating or chatting happily with drinks in their hands.

The Queen saw Gajeel brush snow out of Levy's hair and she smiled. Natsu, Happy and Lucy were making snow angels with Wendy and Carla, all of them laughing. Gray was teaching Juvia how to ice skate properly and she wondered if the water mage was really as bad as she was making out. The sight of all her new friends looking so happy made the Queen sigh, when Erza joined her at the side of the ice rink.

"You watch people a lot." The mage commented.

"I spent a lot of time alone as a child, so I watched people out of the window." The Queen explained.

"You've been here only a day yet you seem to have made a lot of people happy."

"I'm glad."

"Do you have anyone?" Erza asked. "You seem to know a lot about things."

"No, no one romantic. Just my sister." The Queen smiled. "But family is important."

"Yes. It is." Erza agreed, gazing at her own family.

~The following morning~

The entire guild got up early to see the Queen off. The Mayor joined them and slyly congratulated Makarov on keeping their visitor happy.

"Thank you!" The Queen was saying over and over again as she hugged everyone.

"Please visit again!" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "Next time I'll beat you!"

"Like hell you will flame-brain." Gray muttered.

"It's not like you did any better!" Natsu hissed.

"I will happily beat you both if I visit again." The Queen said, smiling.

And then she was climbing into her carriage and the carriage was leaving. The guild waved as it pulled away.

"I will beat her next time." Natsu said with a determined look on his face.

"Oh just let it go!"

**Author's Note: If anyone can guess the song the Queen sung then bonus points to you! This was just a bit of fun so I hope you enjoy it! Please review :)**


End file.
